Nothing Grows When It Is Dark
by Sh4rky-Sm1l3
Summary: On the last two weeks of summer vacation, Madara and Rin agree to have her go to Igniha for the remainder of the summer vacation. Obito isn't too comfortable with the idea but Rin agrees to go anyways (in an attempt to get out of the city once more and to give her daddy and Madara some time alone).


"Rin!?" said Madara surprised as he entered the house, dropping the mail he was carrying. He cursed and quickly picked it up, taking off his holster and tossing it to the side as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Your surprise confuses me, I live here Madara," said Rin bluntly, looking up from her book, watching as the Uchiha loudly made his entrance, "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were working late," said Rin, going back to her reading.

"Ah…yeah. Got out early today, because I appear to be _sick_ ," said Madara with a scoff, frowning as he headed into the kitchen.

"You poor thing," said Rin offhandedly with anything but sympathy.

"When are you back in school again?" called Madara from the kitchen

"In two weeks!"

"Oh thank God!"

Rin snorted and rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself the sentences before her. Madara came back into the living room, with a glass full of a clear fizzing liquid; he sat right next to her and turned on the TV. Madara kept sighing and shifting in his seat, grimacing whenever he took a sip of the fizzy liquid, he kept this up for a good five minutes until Rin finally had enough.

"Oh my god, Madara Uchiha what do you want!" she exclaimed, closing her book and crossing her arms to face the Uchiha.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Madara, turning to face Rin. The brown haired girl raised a brow at the Uchiha. Their relationship has grown over the eight years they have been living under the same roof—well five, since Madara and her dad dated for two years before they decided to live in the same house that Rin and Obito have been living since…well since she had been adopted at the age of two—now she is in her sophomore year in HS and her life has never been the same since the Uchiha entered her life. Now she is thankful for everything Madara has done for them, especially for her daddy she would give her life for that man and to have Madara come in and…and make things hurt less, well how can she deny someone as amazing like that? (Of course she would never say this in the Uchiha's presence because that would make the jerk become even cheekier and try to break some of their _rules_ , not that she would mind, but it makes their lives more interesting). And to know that her papa is okay with their new lives, she feels even more at ease, she does miss her papa dearly, and never once has she forgotten to tell him about her day whenever she comes back from school, but now that the hole that had taken residence in her heart has been stitched close by Madara, she is able to speak to her papa without regrets, without sadness and fears and she can feel that her papa is also much happier that she and Obito are happy.

"I just want to punch in their faces! How dare they send me back home because I _appear_ sick! Do I look sick to you Rin!? Do I?"

"Uh…" started Rin, hands brought together as if she was about to pray, she brought them up to her mouth thoughtfully, "not sure if that's a rhetorical question to emphasize your point or you really want me to-"

"Be quiet."

"Right, proceed," said Rin motioning for the other to continue, and of course Madara would wait for her to speak before continuing—Rin has never considered the Uchiha to be normal.

"And to top that off, Obito is staying extra-long at work!"

"So…what I'm hearing is…that daddy isn't coming back early enough for you to see him?" she asked incredulously, eyeing the male in front of her.

"No, what you are hearing is that if they don't let me into work by tomorrow, someone will be hurt," he threatened.

"Listen, Madara, I can see you are low on "Obito energy", but don't let your foul mood be the factor that incarcerates you. I don't think I'll be able to handle daddy if that happens, and I won't hear the end of it with Kagami…or Tobirama…or anyone in Igniha," said Rin, giving Madara a pleading look. Madara scoffed and turned away from her.

"Fine," said Rin, accepting defeat, "do what you want as long as it happens when I'm in school," she concluded, standing up to grab something to eat.

"Do you want a veggie sandwich, Madara?" she called.

"Say, Rin," started Madara, ignoring her question, as he entered the kitchen and sat down in the dining table, "How do you feel about going over Igniha for the last two weeks of summer vacation?"

"I'm guessing you don't want the sandwich then?"

"Rin."

"Hmm…I can consider it under a few conditions," she said as she placed a tofu patty in her sandwich, proceeding to place spinach, tomatoes, and cucumbers—she doesn't care what her daddy and Madara say, she likes this combination and she will eat it without regrets.

"And those would be?"

"I'll be laid off my weekend chores starting next month, for the whole month,"

"What!?"

"Ah, ah!" she said waving a finger at Madara, who only frowned at her and eyed her suspiciously, "I'm not done, I'll be laid off weekend chores and _you_ have to be the one who does them, you can't let daddy do them, if not I'll just keep it in your tab of all the favors you owe me thus far," said Rin, sitting down across from Madara and taking a bite from her sandwich. Madara really is considering the offer, if it meant spending two weeks with Obito, just the two of them without the devil's pawn he calls a _daughter_ , then he really would do anything—damn Obito and his charm, he better make it worthwhile, unless of course he makes it interesting-which he will totally not object against.

"Fine," said Madara begrudgingly, he knows that this will somehow come back to bite his ass.

"It's good to make deals with you!" said Rin reaching to shake the other's hand. They heard the door open and slam close.

"I'm home," called Obito, placing his keys on the hanger Rin had made back in her fourth grade year.

"Daddy!" shouted Rin, running to hug, "I thought I would have to survive in this house with a lone walnut!"

"I missed you too princess, but Madara doesn't appreciate nicknames honey," said Obito, running his finger through her chocolate colored hair.

"Excuse me," called Madara clearly offended by the two people in the living room.

"Oh, you're here," said Obito, before walking forward to kiss the other, Rin still clung to Obito and elbowed Madara as the other tried to squeeze her between them, managing to escape and get back into the kitchen to finish her sandwich.

"Obito, let's send Rin to Igniha for the remainder of summer vacation," said Madara, wrapping his arms around Obito.

"With the nut-job you are related with? No thanks, I think I like Rin's current teenage phase," said Obito, pushing away from Madara. The other only tightened his hold and fixed Obito with a serious look.

"I'm serious; she said she's fine with it."

"Rin? She agreed with an idea of yours? Are you feeling okay, Madara?" asked Obito, placing a hand over Madara's forehead, only to have it flickered off by the long haired male.

"It's true daddy, as surprising as that sounds. I want to go over, will you let me! Please daddy! Pleeeeaseeee!" said Rin, coming back to where Madara and Obito stood to wrap her own arms around Obito's neck and cling to him.

"Ah, fine! Fine! Just let go! Both of you…and what are you doing here Madara? Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Obito, raising a questioning brow at the older male.

"Oh no daddy, why did you have to ask?" said Rin in utter dismay; Madara sent her a dirty look before proceeding to rant about the previous events. Deciding to ignore the two for the time being, Rin grabbed the house's phone, and ran into her room, intent to call Kagami. Sitting down at the edge of her bed, she repeated the number to herself as she dialed and allowed the phone to ring for five times before it was answered.

"Madara if you're calling again to convince me to go visit Konoha, you're sorely mistaken, as if I'd go-"

"Kagami, it's Rin!" spoke up Rin before she heard anything more of Madara's and Kagami's problems, she doesn't think it's her position to find out, Madara or Kagami would just tell them when they felt like it…or never either way it's not her business.

"Oh Rin! Sorry, sorry I thought it was that asshole," said Kagami with a hint of displeasure.

"No, he's distracted with daddy, seems like he needs to recharge energies," said Rin, frowning slightly at when she didn't hear them arguing anymore. Maybe it's time to lock her door and pay attention to Kagami only, lest she wants to be scarred for life—she has heard too many horror stories from her friends and Kushina sensei to even phantom it.

"I see, so what's up?"

"Ah, yeah. I wanted to ask you for a huge favor!"

"Shoot away"

"Will it be okay for me to stay these two upcoming weeks in Igniha with you?"

"Eh, really? Whatever brought this change of heart to visit your oh so lonely extended family," asked Kagami with feign hurt, laughing when he hears Rin's snort.

"I'll do anything that can get me off weekend chores for a month," stated Rin bluntly, laying down on her bed and kicking her legs back and forth.

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Kagami.

"So may I?"

"Of course! We are always in need of new city victims that can join our little town!"

"Thanks?" questioned Rin, earning her a laugh from the other Uchiha, "How are Shisui and Tobirama?"

"Tobirama's still the workaholic he is…I have to drag him out of his house and force him to stay here in order to give him some sort of break. Seriously, he's getting eye bags from the lack of sleep. And Shisui's fine, he's started first grade already. Which it's a HUGE pain in the ass, they keep asking me to come back to help out, and the women are like vultures! They can't seem to keep their comments to themselves at all!" Rin hummed in response, agreed or disagreed as she continued hearing Kagami's rant.

"Other than that, I think we have had a _normal_ week! How has your summer vacation been?"

"I can't complain…well except when Madara gets home early. He can be so childish and I hope daddy realizes this soon."

"I think your daddy is into idiots and assholes Rin, so chances are you'll end up meeting more of those along the way,"

"You might be right; daddy took a liking to you right away!"

"Mean!" protested Kagami as Rin laughed, she enjoyed talking to the older male even if it was about nonsense and complaining about their lives.

"Then, how about this, I'll pick you up on Monday morning."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to inconvenience you so much," started Rin before Kagami interrupted her, stating that he'd do anything for his favorite _not-cousin_.

"But don't tell the others I said that, they'll be greatly offended!"

"Oh trust me, not a single word will be spoken,"

"Have you gotten to meet Aunt Mikoto?"

"No, not yet. I think daddy is worried that I'll say something at the wrong time," said Rin, as she turned onto her stomach and started tracing random patterns on her pillow.

"Eh, really now? I think Aunt Mikoto will instantly like you, she's very…"

"Intelligent? Unprejudiced? Strong minded? The house head?"

"I was going to say anomalous but I think those are good as well," said Kagami with an airy laugh, in the background Rin could hear the dog's barking and Shisui's shouting, "Seems like Shisui's back," commented Kagami.

"Ah, well I just wanted to ask for that, then Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll call you an hour before I get there," confirmed Kagami, telling Shisui in the background to stop pestering the dogs.

"Alright, thanks! Send Shisui and Tobirama my regards."

"Note, see you Monday Rin!"

"See you, bye." Rin hanged up and let out a sigh, she set the phone next to her, kicking off her shoes to fully climb into bed and lay down with another sigh she closed her eyes and doze off.

"Are you sure you want to go Rin? You really don't have to if you don't want to," said Obito as he watched Kagami place Rin's luggage into the car's trunk. Rin turned to face Obito and embrace him tightly.

"I'm good daddy, don't worry. I'll call you every morning and every night. I will not shower at night time, and I will not get in trouble or pick a fight with anyone," she repeated from memory after hearing it so many times from Obito.

"Besides," said Kagami as he came behind the duo, "the worst she can do is pick a fight with the cows," at the alarmed look Obito gave him, Kagami quickly added, " _which_ will NOT happen because it isn't her job and she dislikes animal labor. Obito she's your daughter not mine and I know this."

"I just worry too much for her…and I'm still trying to figure out whether you are safe to hang around with or not" said Obito, Kagami made a sound of protest, as he looked down at his not so small daughter, she's in HS and she has already reached his chin, "aw, whatever happened to the little girl who wouldn't leave my sight not matter what she was bribed with," lamented Obito as he returned Rin's embrace.

"I wasn't-"

"A month off chores huh?"

"How did you know!?"

"Rin, I work for the Behavioral Analysis unit among other things, do you really think I wouldn't have managed to get it out of Madara?"

"And he works in the same unit as you?" questioned Kagami in disbelief.

"No, he's more into the pointing a gun at anyone that dares to defy him, unit," said Obito with a roll of eyes.

"I do not abuse my power like that, Obito. Just what is your impression of me?" said Madara as he came behind the short hair male.

"Or more precisely, what is the impression that we _don't_ have of you," stated Rin as she peeled herself off her dad to give Madara a flat look, Kagami snickered behind her.

"Rin, just get out of here, I think you have overstayed already!" Rin rolled her eyes at the older male and extended her hand to Obito.

"I need an extra twenty dollars."

"Why?" said Obito as he took out his wallet to hand the twenty dollar bill to Rin, who gratefully took it.

"Just in case I may have to come back earlier than expected."

"Please don't." said Madara.

"No promises she'll be back sanely!" said Kagami, heading back into the car to rev it.

"Rin-"

"I'll be fine daddy!" she said as she hugged him one last time, kissing his cheek as she let him go, "you should just focus in enjoying your time alone with Madara!"

"Be careful princess, and call me! I'll be calling you too!" he called as he watched her go into the car; Madara placed a hand on Obito's shoulder.

"You better take care of daddy, Madara!" shouted Rin from inside the car, "If not I'll make you regret ever meeting me!"

"Just leave!"

"And don't do anything weird around the house, keep it in your bedroom," said Rin unrepentantly, and much quieter than her earlier shout.

"Rin!" wailed Obito in embarrassment, Kagami just laughed at his misfortunes and his far too intelligent daughter—of course Kagami would laugh.

"Have fun you two have lots of sex for us…but don't have sex in the kitchen! That's where you all eat," called Kagami as he started to pull away from Rin's house. Rin groaned at Kagami's words, covering her face in aggravation and embarrassment, Madara shouted an insult at him in anger, and Obito wanted the earth to swallow him whole—and they were outside of their home, great now he won't be able to look at the neighbors in the eyes.

The car ride back to Igniha was rather peaceful; Rin and Kagami talked about random things, ended up singing a duet to whatever song would come in the radio, and took a detour for an errand along the way before arriving to Igniha. Rin fell asleep after four hours or so, she woke up by a sudden jump that the car made.

"Shit, sorry Rin, didn't see that one."

"It's fine," she said looking out the window, seeing the familiar crossroad that led into Igniha. She watched with bored eyes as the trees went by and as they passed a small creek, she saw a man, probably a few years younger than her daddy, with a horse trailing behind him, as he followed a herd of cows.

"Whose are those?"

"Hmm?" said Kagami, eyes flickering over to where Rin was pointing at, before focusing back on the road. He quickly pulled over to the side of the dusty road and got out of the car. Rin raised a brow at him as he rounded the corner and opened the door for her with a smile.

"Come on!" Rin got out of the car and followed the older male; he came to a stop in the middle of the bridge that allowed the crossing over the creek, he whistled to call the attention of the brown haired male who sported a yellow straw hat to keep the sun out of his vision. The male looked up and smiled, waving at the two.

"What did you do now Tenzo?" called Kagami with a cheeky smile; the shoulder length hair male frowned up at Kagami before answering,

"Mom got mad and she sent me out to walk out the cattle"

"And Hashirama?"

"I don't know! His punishments are far worse than my own, that I do know" he called, looking back at the cows before directing his gaze back at them.

"Who did you kidnap this time Kagami?" called Tenzo, clearly addressing Rin's presence.

"Madara's daughter- Ow!" wailed Kagami, clutching his now throbbing side, Tenzo laughed impenitently.

"Call him my father and I'll gut you alive," said Rin, crossing her arms once again to glare at Kagami.

"Ah, I get, I get…even I don't want to be related to him, but- ah! Okay, fine. Goodness Rin, just who taught you to use your elbows as weapons?" questioned Kagami, moving away from Rin and walking around the bridge to make his descend and meet the brown haired male. Rin stayed put in her spot, watching as Kagami animatedly spoke to the younger male, Kagami turned to motion her to come down too. She carefully made her way down the steep slope and had to wonder how the hell the guy with the horse end up here in the first place.

"This is Tenzo, Hashirama's son," said Kagami as he placed a hand on Tenzo's shoulder.

"I'm Tenzo Uzumaki-Senju, nice to meet you," he said lightly, shaking Rin's hand.

"Rin, nice to meet you Tenzo," offered Rin with a smile.

"So you're heading back home?"

"Ah yeah, my favorite cousin is staying with me! We also needed some extra hands to help around the farm and with Shisui, so there's that too," said Kagami with a shrug. Tenzo hummed in response, turning to see Rin eyeing the cows dubiously, he smile before speaking up.

"Do you want to give it a try?" he asked. Rin turned to him, and had this been another person she would have told them off and talked about the cruelty that animals have been exposed to for years, but he didn't know her so she decided to leave it simple.

"Sorry, I'm against doing such things," explained Rin.

"Eh, vegetarian?"

"Vegan" responded Rin.

"I see, well it's good to see a different point of view once in a while. I hope you enjoy your stay Rin," said Tenzo, as he started to walk further down the creek, excusing himself for the afternoon.

Rin and Kagami watched him go for a while, before heading themselves into the car and being on their way. Once finally entering the Uchiha estate, Rin watched as a much older Shisui rushed out of the house, calling out to them, as the three dogs that followed him barked excitedly. She had really come to miss the town even though they had only come around four times with her daddy and Madara, the smell of wet dirty in the mornings, the sound of birds chirping, and the cool breeze that would sway the trees' leaves.

Rin exited the car and caught Shisui midair as he lunged at her for a hug, the three dogs jumping trying to lick anywhere they could reach.

"Rin! I'm so glad you're back, I missed you!"

"I missed you too Shisui, how are you?" inquired Rin as she set down the young boy, kneeling to pet the dogs.

"I'm good! By the way Mom and Dad apologize for not being here to receive you, but they'll be back during the weekend!"

"Aw, really? Bummer I really wanted to see them now. Guess we'll have to wait huh Shisui?" Shisui nodded, taking Rin's hand to guide her into the house, stopping when Rin told him she needed to help with her own bags. Once inside and settled into one of the rooms that Shisui's mother had specifically designed for her, Rin climbed into the bed and laid down with a tired sigh. Her moment's peace was soon interrupted by her phone's ringtone, quickly standing up to rummage her backpack for it, she found it just in time before the call ended.

"Hello? Daddy?"

"Princess! How are you? Have you arrived in Igniha yet?"

"Yeah, I have already. Yes, I'm fine daddy. Yes, I'll eat soon don't worry. No, no late showers daddy. Yes. Okay. Yes. Mhm. Okay. Yes. Goodness daddy! I'll be fine don't worry about me…yeah, yep, sorry. Ah, yeah. Okay. Mhm. Yes. Okay, bye. Love you to- Okay, yeah. I'll tell him. Mhm. Okay, bye, love you too! Sweet dreams daddy!" and with a huff Rin threw herself back in the bed, rubbing her eyes to clear away some of her drowsiness.

"RIN!" came Shisui's call from down the hall, hearing the patter of feet and the dogs barking, Rin waited until Shisui himself came into the room, "Rin, dinner's ready! Let's go eat!" said the short haired boy with a wide smile, excitedly bouncing on the ball of his feet, until Rin stood up and he dragged her down the hall.

"Shisui, let Rin have some alone time, she's tired from the trip back up here," said Kagami as he watched Shisui drag a tired Rin, she offered a polite smile at his words but didn't say anything else, instead she chose to go along with Shisui's antics—Rin has too much patience for this, perhaps an adopted trait of her deceased father, because Obito and Madara certainly didn't have anything like that, he doubted they even knew how to practice such thing.

Rin, Shisui and Kagami ate their dinner calmly, basking in the girl's presence. After dinner they decided to go outside on the old swings that had been hanged from the thickest tree branch of the lone Oak tree that resided in the Uchiha residence, the dim light shining just a few meters away from the back door, the rest was left to the moon's natural glow.

Rin and Shisui sat closely together on opposite ends of the truck tire, holding onto the ropes that suspended them to make the swing. Rin used her feet to push as best as she could and create a slow and gentle swaying motion. Shisui talked about his day on Friday and what he had done over the weekend with his parents before they headed out again. Kagami had busied himself with irrigating the flowers they planted along the backside of the house. Once Kagami was done with things outside, he called both of them inside to settle for the night.

As Rin laid in bed she looked out the window and saw as the moonlight gently glowed down onto the backyard, she gave a sigh, yawning before turning her back to the window and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Papa," she whispered under her breath, and promptly fell asleep.

Rin woke up to the sound of Shisui's shriek of happiness, the dogs barked loudly and somewhere in the background Kagami's voice could be heard. Rubbing her eyes, Rin yawned widely, before sitting up and looking outside the window, her short brown hair sticking out everywhere.

Reaching for her phone under her pillow, she checked to see if she had missed any calls from her dad, when she opened it she had at least twenty four text messages from him and one from her Grandma. Deciding to get ready before even talking to her dad, Rin got out of bed, stretching as she stood up, grabbed everything she would need and headed for the restroom. After thirty minutes, Rin came out freshly bathed and Shisui was already waiting for her inside the room, reading a book out loud, the three dogs laid peacefully on the floor, lazily looking up when she had opened the door.

"Good morning Shisui," said Rin as she placed her body lotion and hair brush by the vanity. Knowing that she would most likely spend most of her time outside, Rin wore jean shorts, a grey striped tee, and her black tennis shoes.

"Morning! Are you ready? Let's go downtown!" said Shisui, closing his book to stand up on the bed.

"Hmm, sure but isn't Kagami busy?"

"Car isn't the only way to get around town! We'll call a mototaxi!"

"A mototaxi?" asked Rin, she cannot phantom what Shisui is talking about this time, as far as she has seen, everyone drives cars, or use horses, as modes of transportation—of course there are bike, but they are only ideal for short distances.

"Yeah, it's like a motorbike, but it has a hood and looks like a mini-cart! They're usually red for short distances but if you want to travel over to the next town you got to take the green ones," explained Shisui. Rin could only give him a bewildered look, she really had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"Agh! I'll show you," he said, jumping off the bed and scaring the dogs, before out of her room, "come on! Hurry! I'll be outside!"

"I'll be there just give me a sec!" called Rin after him, stuffing her keys, wallets and phone (after sending a quick text to her daddy and grandmother), she slung across her shoulder the bag and headed out. Kagami was already outside waiting for her to come out and Shisui playing with the dogs, Kagami smiled at the sight of her.

"Sorry I can't drop you off Downtown," said Kagami, scratching his cheek.

"It's fine don't worry. You have stuff to do, besides I like to spend time with Shisui," said Rin, planting her feet against the ground as one of the hyperactive dogs tried to tackle her to the ground, licking her arms excitedly.

"Rocco, off boy!" said Kagami sternly, the dog instantly turned his attention to Kagami, laying on his back, his tail wagging as he excitedly waiting for Kagami to rub his belly. Sighing in dismay, Kagami knelt down to caress his dog.

"They're so active," commented Rin, as another dog took the opportunity to try to lick her.

"They were so cute before, tiny and fluffy. Now these monsters can take on a bull! Damn it Rocco, off boy! Off!" shouted Kagami as he landed on his ass, Rocco—the one of the golden retriever mix and by far the biggest of the three dogs—soon placed his huge paws in Kagami's shoulders to trying to lick his face.

"It's because you don't know how to call them off!" announced Shisui from his spot, where he was throwing a ball to the smallest dog—a Rottweiler. "Rocco, Bear! Come here boys!" said Shisui, and instantly the dogs were going after the voice that called them, Shisui stood up, holding up his hand, the two big dogs stopped on their tracks and as Shisui guided his hand to the ground, both laid still.

"I always knew they liked him better," huffed Kagami, standing up to dust off the excess hair and dirt. Their attention was caught by the pitched honking; the three looked to the source, finding a red and white auto rickshaw. Tenzo stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the gate, the three dogs instantly going to tackle him but with much ease and practice, he managed to avoid their assault and command them to sit.

"I swear, how do you…you know what, never mind I don't care anymore," said Kagami exasperatedly; Tenzo cackled at the other's dismay.

"So, you're the one taking us downtown?" questioned Rin, eyeing the brown haired male.

"Ah yeah, Kagami called earlier, seems like he can't trust anyone else," explained the male, the last part stated with a roll of eyes.

"And it's convenient, usually you got to wait a while before you have a mototaxi come pick you up, but since Tenzo works in the business it's far easier to just call him up," said Kagami, instantly perking up and sending Tenzo a cheeky smile. Deciding to ignore the black haired male, Tenzo lead Rin and Shisui into the mototaxi, and waited for them to get in before climbing into his own driver's seat.

"Take care of them Tenzo!" called Kagami from the gates, watching as they pulled away and down the path before passing the second set of gates and taking the road for Downtown.

"I thought you worked in your family's farm," said Rin, watching the fields of crops go by, a pickup truck honking their way and an animatedly shout of "Tenzo" signaling them that it was probably someone who knew the young man.

"I did, and I still do, but I wanted to do something else. It can get boring when you do the same thing routinely, so I asked Dad and you know, him, being the overly affectionate and dramatic person that he is, he managed to get someone to who needed an extra person. And here I am," concluded Tenzo, stopping at a corner to let the pedestrians pass

"I see, seems like everyone looks out for each other huh?"

"Eh, really? I think that's normal in any place…right?"

"No, in Konoha you're on your own. It's funny, because it can go both ways, you're from the country side and you have a hard time adjusting to city life, you're from the city and you have a hard time adjusting to country life. The fact that we even differentiate between the two…I don't know, but I think it would be awesome if both could just merge," said Rin, looking as the people walked by with grocery bags, others carrying boxes into the stores and food stalls erected in sections of the sidewalk.

"Well, we won't know until someone makes it happen, right?" said Tenzo as he came to a stop. Both Rin and Shisui hopped out of the mototaxi and Rin reached inside her bag to pay Tenzo.

"Oh, no. Don't Rin, Kagami paid beforehand, don't worry about it. Just call me when you're ready to go back to the Uchiha estate," said Tenzo.

"Va, then here," she said, taking out her cell phone and giving it to Tenzo so he could type in his own number, once done, both parted ways.

"Well Shisui, what do you want to do?" asked Rin grabbing the younger boy's hand and walking among the people.

"Let's go to the Inuzuka's. Kagami asked me to place an order," explained Shisui, as he took the lead to guide them into the Inuzuka's Retail Store.

"To buy what?"

"A few pounds of dog food, we aren't joking when we say that those dogs can eat half of the biggest bag we can find in normal stores," said Shisui.

"Ah," said Rin in understanding, she came into the view of the retail store; the big bold red letters read "INUZUKA" and a funnily drawn dog right next to it. As they approached little girl wobbled her way out of the store front, instantly Rin tensed up and was about to break into a sprint to get the girl until a much older woman came out and chided the girl, hoisting her into her hip.

"That's Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka's family head," whispered Shisui to Rin, giving the woman a dubious look.

"The family head? And her partner?"

"He's there…" answered Shisui walking ahead of Rin to greet the woman.

"Shisui huh? How have you been twerp!" said Tsume, ruffling the young boy's hair, smirking at Shisui's complains. The little girl giggled and reached for Shisui's own head, but before she could start her vicious assault, Tsume held her away from the child.

"I'm good, Kagami sent me for a new order," said Shisui, reaching into his pocket to handing the spiky haired woman the slip of paper.

"Got it, so who's your new friend?" asked Tsume nodding at Rin in acknowledgement.

"Madara's new family, she's his partner's daughter," explained Shisui.

"Eh? So he finally settled down?"

"Or more like, the family finally let him settle down, though he's the eldest I really don't see why they become so infatuated with his love life."

"Because Madara never really had one to start with?" At this Shisui hummed thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. If Rin had double thoughts about Madara's family, she finally settled for all of them being strange, but then again Konoha and Igniha didn't seem to conform to _normality_ or even know what that word meant.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Rin," said Rin politely, the woman smiled and nodded before leading them inside. After she treated them to some lunch and the promise of having the order by tomorrow afternoon, Shisui and Rin headed out into the park. The park served as the center where people could go and sit after a long day of work, it allowed a much easier accessibility to the stores that surrounded the area and the street vendors.

"And that's why you shouldn't eat anything made from animals, or buy anything made from animals, just avoid animal byproducts!" concluded Rin after Shisui had asked her about being a vegan and her reasons for it.

"I see," said Shisui, slurping his drink. Rin looked around the park and noticed the homey feeling that settled in her stomach, she felt genuinely sad that her summer vacation would soon be over.

And boy did the days go by quickly; soon Rin found herself packing her luggage, trying to fit in the many gifts she got from the people in Igniha, and the souvenirs she had gotten for her daddies, Madara and her daddy's co-workers. Shisui would come and go from her room, talking about one thing or another; sometimes he would just come and sit on her bed, watching her pack.

When the time finally arrived, Rin started after the organized room with longing, and sighing she made her way out. What Rin had really not expected was to see almost all of the town in the estate's front, okay maybe not ALL the town, but Hashirama, Mito and Tenzou were there, so was Tsume and Hana, along with the Aburames and Shisui's own parents.

"What?"

"Seems like they wanted to see you off," said Kagami, standing behind her with a smile as he watched long-time faces gather around once again.

"That's…that's so sweet of them…" said Rin softly. Kagami nudge her forward and the moment both stepped out, Rin was bombarded with questions about her next visit, various promises for when she came back, and to bring her parents along. It all was too good to be true, too kind, too heart felt, and yet when she felt her eyes prick at the sight of the many waving hands, shouts of farewell and warm smiling faces, she felt surprised and baffled.

"Are you crying?" asked Kagami in a disbelieving look, all the while smiling.

"No I'm not!" said Rin loudly, madly rubbing her eyes to make the tears disappear and sniffing, her fail attempt at trying to appear strong. Kagami smiled to himself, before reaching for Rin's head and ruffling her short brown hair.

"Don't worry twerp! You'll be back and I promise I won't mutter a word to anyone," he said teasingly. Rin pulled away from Kagami's hand sending him a glare, which looked more like a kicked puppy's look, before adding:

"You better not tell anyone, if not I will bring Pakkun with me you'll have to worry about four dogs and not three," said Rin. Kagami snorted in response and reached once again to ruffle her hair, laughing mirthfully along with Rin's own laughter.

"Rin!" said Obito, quite literally crushing Rin against him in a tight hug.

"Daddy," said Rin in a mix of pain and joy at finally being home, returning the embrace.

"I missed you princess, did you have fun?"

"I did! It was really fun, and I brought gifts! And everyone was so kind; they also gave me a lot of stuff!"

"And they all bid her farewell, and she ended up crying like a baby," said Kagami from his spot against, grinning gleefully as Rin sent him an alarmed look.

"Traitor!" cried out Rin in indignation.

"Eeeeh?" came Madara's voice, and as Rin turned to see the long haired male emerge from their home, she saw the elder's own wicked smirk, internally groaning, Rin just hid her face against Obito's chest.

"Daddy!" came her muffled whine. Obito laughed as he rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"Well, I'll be on my way. I'll be back for Thanksgiving break," called Kagami as he entered his car, starting the engine.

"Wait, what!?" said Obito in surprise.

"I might have made an itty, bitty, tinny, tiny promise," squeaked out Rin.

"I'll call later! Bye!" said Kagami as he pulled away from the curb and drove off. Madara busied himself with taking Rin's luggage into their home, as Obito demanded an explanation for their _planned_ Thanksgiving break.

"Daddy stop! I'll tell you later, first lets the souvenirs out!" said Rin, ducking under Obito's arms and making her escape, with a defeated sigh Obito looked out to the setting sun and the cars as everyone made their way back home.

"Ah~ summer ends now," said Obito dejectedly, bringing his hands up behind his head and following his daughter back inside their home.


End file.
